yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bakamitai
Bakamitai, also titled Baka Mitai (I've Been A Fool), is a karaoke song appearing in Yakuza 0, Yakuza 5, and Yakuza: Like a Dragon. It is sung by Kazuma Kiryu, Shun Akiyama, Taiga Saejima and Yu Namba. A remix of the song appears in Yakuza Kiwami, titled Bakamitai -Sorrow-''', and is sung by Kiryu. Romaji Lyrics baka mitai kodomo na no ne yume wo otte kizu tsuite uso ga heta na kuse ni waraenai egao miseta I LOVE YOU mo roku ni iwanai kuchibeta de honma ni bukiyou na no ni na no ni doushite sayonara wa ieta no dame da ne dame yo dame na no yo anta ga suki de suki sugite dore dake tsuyoi osake de mo yugamanai omoide ga baka mitai baka mitai hontou baka ne anta shinjiru bakari de tsuyoi onna no furi setsunasa no yokaze abiru hitori ni natte san-nen ga sugi machinami sae mo kawarimashita na no ni na no ni doushite miren dake okizari honma ni roku na otoko ya nai soroi no yubiwa hazushimasu zamaa miro seisei suru wa ii kagen mattete mo baka mitai dame da ne dame yo dame na no yo anta ga suki de suki sugite dore dake tsuyoi osake de mo yugamanai omoide ga baka mitai honma ni roku na otoko ya nai soroi no yubiwa hazushimasu zamaa miro seisei suru wa nan na no yo kono namida baka mitai Official Singable Lyrics I've been a fool, and you've been childish You fell down, you got hurt chasing sweeter dreams Never could, hide the truth in your eyes That's how I knew, that smile was a lie "I love you" is Something you never say Couldn't get it out, always just pulled away So then why, please won't you tell me why You could find the words to say goodbye I'm such a mess I'm lost, I'm no good at this I'm in love, still in love Still in love with you Hard as I try Can't even drink this pain away Memories of you, twisting my view I've been a fool English Translated Lyrics '''Note: In the original song, no pronouns (I, you, me) are used (aside from "I love you" which is used as a phrase), leaving the true subject of the song ambiguous. This means that it is unclear whether the lyrics are directed at the vocalist's lover, or at themself. such a fool, so immature chased a dream and was hurt a bad habit of lying is shown in an emotionless smile "I LOVE YOU" words that aren't said enough the truth gets me awkward and tongue tied despite everything, despite this, why was it impossible to say goodbye? it's no use, no use, no use at all i love you, i love you far too much no matter how strong the drink the memories never fade such a fool (Translated lyrics by Foxxick) Trivia * Every cutscene for this song features the singer looking at a different photograph. ** Kiryu has a photo of Sunflower Orphanage (Yakuza 0), himself and Pocket Circuit Fighter (Yakuza Kiwami) and Mame (Yakuza 5). ** Saejima has a photo of himself and his master. ** Akiyama has a photo of himself while he was still homeless. ** Namba has a photo of the chief of the homeless area. Videos Yakuza 5- Karaoke Bakamitai (Kiryu) with and without Haruka Yakuza 5- Karaoke Bakamitai (Saejima) Yakuza 5- Karaoke Bakamitai (Akiyama) with and without Haruka 人中之龍5 11 ばかみたいTaxi Driver Edition 桐生一馬 人中之龍5 4 ばかみたい Full Spec Edition 小山力也 人中之龍5 9 ばかみたい Sky Finance Edition 秋山俊 人中之龍5 15. ばかみたい Karaoke 【人中之龍歌曲】Baka Mitai 《跟笨蛋一樣》 - feat. Saejima (冴島) & Akiyama (秋山) Yakuza 0- Karaoke Bakamitai (Kiryu) Yakuza Kiwami- Karaoke Bakamitai -Sorrow- (Kiryu) Yakuza Kiwami OST - 30 ばかみたい 哀愁 Full Spec Edition Sound files Yakuza 0 Vocals only: Instrumental only: Yakuza Kiwami Vocals only: Instrumental only: Yakuza 5 Vocals by Kiryu: Vocals by Akiyama: Vocals by Saejima: Instrumental (Kiryu): Instrumental (Saejima): Category:Karaoke Category:Yakuza 5 Karaoke Category:Yakuza 0 Karaoke Category:Yakuza Kiwami Karaoke Category:Yakuza: Like a Dragon Karaoke